Ducal couple drabbles
by lifesweird
Summary: A view one-shots about our beloved Arianna and Luciano. Hope you enjoy!
1. New Home

Being pulled into a city of your dreams, and living there for the rest of your life. For some, that would be a dream come true. Literally. But when that happens, it's hard to adjust to that new change. The realization that you would never be able to see your old life, unless it should be in a dream, or a brief visit. No more hanging out with your old friends, as you're thrown into a world of fantasy and magic – no, science. Just different science. Goodbye, old life. Goodbye, old home. Hello, strange and wonderful yet terrifying new world.

Even given time to get used to the idea, when faced with anything from home, it is hard to stop thinking of it. People ask where are you from, and you open your mouth to say "England", but halfway through the word you realize: you're not from there anymore. That world is nothing more than a memory, and a nice place to visit.

Lucien – no, he was Luciano now, Cavaliere and all that. Luciano paced the room as he waited for his wedding. Back in his old world, he would never have even dreamed of getting married this young. But here in Bellezza, it was perfectly normal. It was expected. It was insane.

Luciano knew that he wanted to do this. He loved Arianna, he truly loved every part of her, and he wouldn't have it any other way. He had felt enough jealousy to know that he needed to do this soon. But if he had been back in England, with his old family, and his old life…

He wouldn't have even met Arianna. He would have been sweating to ask some other girl out on a date, let alone marry him. He would have been hanging out at the mall with his friends, not learning how to dance and steer a mandola through the canals of Bellezza.

Of course, if he had his old life, he would have been dead. But it was something he had been thinking about for much too long. Especially now, when he was making an even bigger commitment to staying in Bellezza than he already had. He was marrying the Duchessa. That was a good enough excuse to stay. But it didn't change his feelings of longing for his old home. His parents.

At his cue, Luciano walked down the aisle, even unsure now what he was supposed to do even after weeks of rehearsal. This was the real thing. Much more nerve-wracking than any rehearsal.

When it came time for him to place the ring on her finger, Luciano was shaking. But no longer were his thoughts centered on the exciting world of 21st century England. Instead, he was solely focused on her. Only Arianna. His eyes were fixated on hers, shining violet behind her mask.

The ceremony ended sooner than he expected. A smile on his face as it had been all evening, Luciano removed the mask, revealing the Duchessa's face to all those who had arrived. The two kissed before prompted.

-x-X-x-

During the reception, Luciano took Arianna aside to stay alone. She stationed her personal bodyguard close enough to be useful, but far enough to have privacy.

"Arianna… I love you," Luciano said, gently caressing her face with the back of his hand.

"I should hope so," she said, laughing. "It wouldn't do for you not to after all that effort."

Luciano grinned. "Of course not."

Then, the new Duke reached into his pocket, pulling out a golden chain, a golden heart pendant attached and small diamonds in the center. Gently, he wrapped his arms around Arianna's neck to put it in place.

"Gold?" she asked, unsure if he was being cheap or if there was some deeper meaning to this.

"It's from Anglia. My Anglia. England." Lucien said, clasping the ends of the necklace together. "You're the reason why I've stayed in Bellezza, why I didn't translate back." This was hard for the boy to say – he had never been good at expressing his feelings to her. "You're always excluded when my father and I talk of that world. And as much as I'd like to go back… I don't think I could go back without you, even for one day."

"Luciano…" Arianna held him close, unsure of what to say. He had invited her into his own world. A world she knew he missed – she had seen him when thinking of home, and had been there on the rare night he had stravagated there, despite the difficulty for him. And now he was inviting her into that world, the one she had heard of but never seen.

"Even if you never go, I thought you might like to have the choice. To come with me, and be a part of my world – my _old_ world. Just a short visit. Enough to know what I'm talking about when I'm homesick. Well, no. Not homesick. Just when I long to visit there."

"Why not homesick?" Arianna asked, amazed that Luciano had done such a thing for her. She had longed to see what was so wonderful about Luciano's home world, the place he had grown up in. She didn't understand his fascination with the horseless carriages and flying machines. She was an island girl. She couldn't see the reason for Luciano's attachment to his home, and he had given her a chance to see that world, and to understand.

"Because," Luciano said quietly, pulling her closer to him. "Bellezza is my home."


	2. The good news

Arianna was walking back and forth. She was nervous. Her mother, Silvia, watched her carefully. She knew what was going on inside her daughters mind. In a view minutes Arianna has to tell her father and husband that she was pregnant, of her first child. She had already told her mother this big news, who understood and helped her.

Arianna was scared for their reactions. Maybe Rodolfo thought she was too young to have a child. Maybe Luciano didn't want to be father yet. Maybe she couldn't be Duchessa anymore if she had her child. She did care about her city, Belezza. But if the city mend she couldn't take care of her own family, she would stop being Duchessa.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Rodolfo and Luciano walking the room. Luciano walked over to his wife and Rodolfo did the same. Arianna bent her head up for a kiss, which he gave her. When everyone had greet each other, the men turned their heads to Arianna. Both curious why they had to come.

'Father and my dear Luciano, I've got news for the both of you…'

The men looked at each other with question in their eyes.

'I…. I'm…. I am….' She stuttered, searching for words.

Rodolfo and Luciano were getting even more curious and even a bit scared.

'I am pregnant,' she said finally.

It took a view moments for her message to sink in. But then it was like an explosion. Luciano ran to his wife and kissed her. He twirled her around in the air and laughed happily, with tears in his eyes.

'Arianna, I'm so happy!' he screamed, while his wife cried tears of joy.

After he put her on the floor again, her father came forward to her. He said nothing, but hugged her close.

'From now, everyone has to be careful. I won't let anything happen to you or to the child.'

-x-X-x-

That night, when they were in bed, Luciano still couldn't believe it. He was going to be father. Back in his old world he would probably not even have a girlfriend. In Talia he was married, duke and soon-be-father.

He looked at his wife, who crawled into bed and smiled. He felt so happy inside him. He had everything he ever wanted, and even more than that.

Without saying a word he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. He lay his head on her hair. She grinned and melted into his embrace, pushing her head gently against his chest.

'I still can't believe we are going to be parents,' Luciano whispered, softly massaging her scalp.

She didn't reply for a while. She just laid in his arms, loving the safe feeling only his arms could give her.

After some time she grapped his hands gently and she lay them on her stomach.

'Do you feel it?' she asked.

Luciano shook his head. He closed his eyes in concentration and suddenly felt something. It was a small kick, almost unnoticed. He opened his eyes and looked up.

His wife smiled and gazed deeply into his eyes, before he kissed her passionately.

He wrapped his arms back around her and hugged her close to him.

'I love you, Luciano,' Arianna said truthfully. Her voice muffled in his chest.

'I love you too, sweetheart,' he aswered, not wanting any space left between them.

Arianna intertwined her legs with Luciano's, and sighed.

She was happy and in love.


End file.
